One known planar carbon commutator, disclosed in the specification of German Utility Model G 8907045.3, in the joint names of Deutsche Carbone A. G. and Robert Bosch GmbH, comprises an insulating base member having a rotational axis, a front end extending, at least in part, transversely to the rotational axis, and a plurality of first envelopes extending rearwardly from the front end; a plurality of circumferentially spaced contact members attached to the base member and having respective rear surfaces engaging the front end of the base member; and a plurality of circumferentially spaced overmoulded carbon segment respectively formed on the contact members and each having integral anchor means which extend rearwardly into said first envelopes.
Although the anchor means provided some radial support against centrifugal force for the carbon segments mounted on the contact members and some support against axial withdrawal from the contact member, this support is dependent on the shear strength of the carbon in the anchor means and on the frictional engagement between the anchor means and the first envelopes in which they extend. Therefore, to ensure adequate radial and axial support for the contact members and the carbon segments, the contact members have to be provided with rearward extensions, which are insert molded into the front end of the base member, and undercut recesses for receiving integral rear portions of the overmolded carbon segments. This involves relatively complex and time-consuming forming and pre-assembly operations. Moreover, the resultant products are not particularly robust.